


精益求精

by snacksnake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacksnake/pseuds/snacksnake
Summary: 注意：觸手Ｘ雙子隱性ＤＶ，尼祿打個醬油有維吉爾在魔界時的抹布和懷孕設定有男性產奶設定是一個沙雕到不行的PWP但丁需要把維吉爾在魔界進行過野外求生的經歷再好好思考一下





	1. Chapter 1

哦，去你的。  
但丁一面吞吐口中的觸手，一面張開腿讓後面的觸手可以更深入。  
去你的惡魔、去你的觸手、去你的維吉爾。  
好吧，至少尼祿不在這裡，可以不用看到他的爸爸和叔叔被惡魔幹到翻白眼的樣子。  
可喜可賀。

但丁回去後要把維吉爾在魔界進行過野外求生的經歷再好好思考一下，或許「野外求生」這個名詞並不恰當，因為應該不會有人在野外求生時，順便生下一只小惡魔。  
「這是什麼新的魔界玩笑嗎？因為打不過就跪下來叫媽媽？」但丁扛著和自己同名的魔劍，走到維吉爾身邊，一同抬頭看著那只長滿觸手的惡魔。  
「決定了，叫你飛天義大利麵神！」但丁說。  
維吉爾撇了他一眼，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度朝前施放了大型的次元展。  
但丁還沒抱怨維吉爾偷跑，就吃驚地看到次元展消失在眼前，而惡魔似乎一點影響都沒有。  
有趣了，看來是新品種的惡魔。但丁盤算著帶點樣本回去給妮可，順便蹭一下姬莉葉的晚餐。  
他不知道維吉爾是不是也在想一樣的事情，因為下一秒維吉爾就衝了出去，揮刀斬斷一擁而上的觸手。  
「嘿，偷跑減一分。」但丁隨後跟上，揮動大劍解決掉那些觸手。  
觸手比想像中還要有韌性，並不是很好斬斷，但丁使了一點力才追到維吉爾身邊。  
惡魔被斬的七零八落，地上都是斷掉的觸手，黏糊糊的白色液體到處流，看樣子這只惡魔完全是由觸手組成的了。  
維吉爾嫌棄的甩甩刀，至少這只惡魔的血沒有一般的惡臭味，這讓但丁加了一點分，他從地上撿起一段觸手前端，在手上拋了幾下。  
「走吧，老哥，回去整理一下沒準還能蹭上姬莉葉的晚餐。」  
維吉爾點點頭，他對這個小姑娘是挺喜歡的，轉身打算到比較乾淨一點的地方開啟空間裂縫，腳上的巨大拉力卻讓他狼狽的摔倒在地。  
聽到聲響的但丁回頭，看到地上的觸手以驚人的速度接合回去，連忙揮起大劍，腳上的拉力也讓他重重摔在地上。  
更讓但丁驚訝的是身上的魔力都被觸手吸走了。

然後就這樣了。  
但丁的衣服全被脫光了，而維吉爾剩下還套著靴子和靴套，看起來更該死的性感。  
他們倆人都被觸手給懸在半空中，四肢被綁住，一人深含著一隻觸手。  
但丁猜到了這隻惡魔沒有正常意義上的血，體內的都是精液，也就是剛剛流了滿地的白色物質，所以剛剛兩人可真是浴「精」奮戰。  
還是應該說「精」益求「精」？  
但丁被自己不合時宜的冷笑話嗆到，但是礙於口中還有一根尺寸驚人的觸手，他只能痛苦的嗆咳著。  
劇烈收縮的葉侯有效的刺激了觸手，一堆白色粘稠的液體灑進了喉嚨深處。  
但丁在生理淚水中看到維吉爾還在賣力吸吮口中的觸手，忍不住笑了起來。  
「但丁得一分。」  
惡魔斷斷續續地說著甚麼，但是儘管這只惡魔看幾來比較高級，他擁有的發音器官和人類的仍有差距，但丁只能猜測出其中的意思。  
這只惡魔大概是維吉爾被蒙德斯抓住後，作為母體培育出來的其中一只。但丁不確定其他的是被維吉爾殺光了還是怎樣的，但是根據他老哥的個性，自產自「削」是很有可能的。  
現在這只維吉爾僅存的大兒子、尼祿的親哥哥，想要維吉爾再給他生個孩子出來。  
所以你也跟著上我到底是什麼意思？  
還有，生出來的東西自己應該要叫他姪子還是侄孫？應該從媽媽那邊叫還是從爸爸那邊叫？  
所以這就是禁止亂倫的原因，生出來的孩子都不知道該怎麼叫稱謂了。但是他和維吉爾作是生不出來的，所以不算亂倫。  
但丁滿意的點點頭，眼角撇到維吉爾口中的觸手終於也射了出來，維吉爾垂著頭乾嘔，頭髮散亂。  
剛剛吞下去那些絕對含有催情的成分在，但丁看著維吉爾勃起的陰莖，感覺到身體也熱了起來。  
  
  
「呃……嗯……嗯……」  
「啊啊……嗯……哈啊……」  
但丁怎麼從來沒注意到兩人在自慰上的聲音也這麼不一樣，他知道維吉爾叫得很大聲，但沒有注意過他叫的這麼放蕩。  
維吉爾叫的能讓但丁射精，他也確實這樣作了。但丁的身體熱的能煮蛋了，要是這只惡魔等等不把他的觸手塞進自己的屁眼裡他真的會很失望。但惡魔似乎暫時不打算動他們，黏滑的觸手在他們身上遊走，不時觸碰著乳頭或是性器。  
【這個男人的陰莖能滿足母親嗎？】惡魔咕噥著：【母親難道不想要更大更粗的嗎？】  
得了，要是作愛靠的是長寬高，那他早就把球棒塞進維吉爾的屁眼就完事了，還天天換花樣取悅他老哥嗎？小孩子就是小孩子。  
「要……想要更大更粗的……」維吉爾回答，但丁不可思議的看向他的兄長。  
「維吉爾你這個叛徒！你明明昨天就說只有我能讓你爽的！」  
「你沒有他大。」維吉爾皺起眉，抓住身上的一只觸手向但丁展示。  
但丁看著那根大概大上三倍的觸手，好吧，輸了。  
「我回去就用球棒幹你。」但丁惡狠狠地說，然後感覺到有東西頂上了他的屁股。。  
他們熱的流汁，觸手輕而易舉的就進入了他們。操幹他們的觸手比起剛剛塞進口腔裡的要細，但是同時有四隻觸手塞進去也是很讓人受不了的。但丁被操的頭昏眼花，根據維吉爾的叫聲判斷，他的老哥也爽得夠嗆了。  
「啊……還要……還要更多……」維吉爾呢喃著，抓住一根觸手張嘴含住，自發的擺動著腰。  
老哥現在要的絕對不是力量了，但丁看著不遠處的維吉爾覺得口乾舌燥，可能回去後只有真魔人的陰莖可以滿足他老哥了。  
觸手碰上了維吉爾扁平的胸部，擠壓著，甚至在前端探出一個吸盤般的構造，緊貼的維吉爾的乳頭，這讓維吉爾又發出一聲高亢的呻吟。  
【母親還會泌乳嗎？我很懷念那個時候。母親總會一面努力生出我的兄弟姊妹，一面餵奶。】  
可惡想看！但丁嫉妒的瞪過去。  
雖然這樣很對不起老哥，但是真的想看維吉爾餵奶、想看維吉爾生孩子、還想要看維吉爾這兩個動作同時進行！  
維吉爾就著口中的觸手搖搖頭，又試著吞進了一些，臉上露出愉悅的表情。  
【別擔心，我可以讓母親繼續泌乳，這樣我們的孩子就有奶可以喝了。】  
算上我，拜託了，我可以幫你們試毒。但丁看著維吉爾的身體突然緊繃，胸口的吸盤離開時，一根針狀的東西在吸盤底下閃閃發亮。  
哦等等，不會吧。但丁這才了解剛剛那句話的意思，維吉爾扁平的胸部以肉眼可見的速度膨脹起來，緊接著就隨著觸手抽插的頻率，噴濺出白色的乳汁。  
「啊啊……好爽……好棒……」  
但丁突然覺得自己的想像力太過貧乏了，觸手、噴奶、母子亂倫、第三者、野外、藥物、蕩婦，他看過的標籤都到齊了，自己最淫蕩的幻想也不到眼前的五分之一。  
維吉爾騎著觸手放聲叫著，長腿無力的搖晃，肚皮甚至被觸手頂出形狀來，奶水一股一股的噴濺，甚至射到但丁臉上。但丁掙扎著想要到維吉爾身邊去，卻看到自己的乳頭上也貼上了兩個吸盤。  
針刺入的疼痛讓但丁反射性的緊繃身體，隨後就感覺到胸口的脹痛，乳頭高高的挺出，奶白的液體也噴灑出來。  
不能怪維吉爾叫成這樣，這真的太爽了。脹奶的疼痛和後穴的快感讓但丁爽的翻起白眼，他擺動著腰，刺激一波又一波的傳達到大腦，幾乎要讓他瘋掉。  
「啊….天哪……啊啊……」  
「嗯啊……啊啊…….好棒……」  
惡魔大發慈悲的讓兩人靠近，但丁和維吉爾的胸部貼在了一起，奶水沾滿了兩人的胸部和腹部，他像玩玩具似的凹折著兩人，讓更多觸手盤上眼前的身體。  
維吉爾抱住自己的頭，用力地親吻著，但丁可以感覺到維吉爾紊亂的氣息、汗水和奶味、黏膩的水聲、還有從嘴角洩漏出來的呻吟。  
維吉爾灰藍色的眼睛在但丁眼前模糊成一片，身後的觸手加快速度了，又快又猛的頂撞讓兩人顧不得接吻的緊抱在一起，乳頭互相擠壓著，帶來更多快感。  
惡魔射精的一瞬間，但丁也射精了，比奶水更加濃厚的精液射上維吉爾的胸口，亂成一片。  
藍色的花紋在白色的液體下蔓延開來，藍色魔人猛的張開翅膀，發出的強大氣焰讓惡魔瞬間化為灰燼。  
摔在地上的但丁看著藍色魔人飛回自己身邊，變回人的一瞬間就癱軟在地上。  
他還穿著那雙性感的該死的靴子。  
「真有你的啊老哥。」但丁挪動痠軟的手臂，拍了拍維吉爾的臀部，「這是哪一種類的惡魔？」  
「魅魔。」維吉爾嘶啞的回答，他將手放在被射到鼓脹起來的腹部按壓著，但丁看到維吉爾跨間流出的白色液體。  
「這和我想像中的不太一樣。」但丁抱怨，「所以這種就只會一直上你嗎？」  
「然後讓你幫他生小孩，這個種族的惡魔繁殖能力特別強，但是需要一個母體。」維吉爾努力的跪趴起來，手指探到穴口，努力的撐開好讓更多精液流出來。  
竟然被射了滿肚子，真是噁心死了，更別提接下來自己還會產出一個月的奶水。  
「好吧，至少我們接下來有新鮮的奶可以喝了。」但丁將雙手枕到腦後，看著維吉爾的動作。  
遠方突然傳來匆忙的腳步聲，但丁大叫不妙，在這緊要關頭身體卻完全使不上力，只能無助地看著自己的姪子朝他們跑過來。  
尼祿遠遠的就發現了不對勁，有著熟悉氣息的兩具身體卻不是他熟悉的樣子。急躁的奔跑變成疑惑的小跑步，最後是尷尬的走動。  
他停在不遠不近的地方，紅著臉，雙手貼著褲縫，眼睛緊盯著自己的鞋尖。  
「呃……妮可說……附近…….有……」  
「你慢了一步，你老爸把他削了。」但丁回答了尼祿沒有說完的問題，「連點渣都沒剩。」  
尼祿的目光快速的瞥了兩人一眼，又快速的回到鞋尖上，好像一點事都沒有，除了耳朵紅的像流血似的。  
「呃……我可以……作什麼嗎？」  
「去幫你老爸吧，沒有處理好維吉爾絕對不願意回家的。」  
尼祿邁開腳步時絆了一下，他彷彿突然不知道要怎麼走似的，跌跌撞撞的來到還在努力的維吉爾身邊。  
所以尼祿看到的就是跪趴著的維吉爾、修長的手指埋在後穴裡、雙腿顫抖、回過頭用帶著淚水的表情和沙啞的聲音對自己說……  
「尼祿……幫我。」  
年輕的惡魔獵人腦袋空白了，他看著父親的胯下完全無法移開視線，一會兒後，尼祿換上毅然決然的表情，帶著大義滅親的氣勢，拉下褲子的拉鍊。  
「糟了。」但丁說。  



	2. 精益求精2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼祿可能需要思考一下維吉爾以後在他眼中的形象。  
> 注意：男性產奶、維吉爾魔界抹布經歷

維吉爾正張著腿躺在尼祿的身下，修長的腿夾住而兒子健壯的腰桿，尼祿強健的胸肌和腹肌一覽無遺，連環抱住自己腰部的手臂都堅硬而有力。   
尼祿低著頭猛幹，憑藉著小狗般的氣勢直進直出，但是卻完全不敢看維吉爾的表情。汗水浸濕了他的身體，甚至滴落到維吉爾身上，粉色的陰莖操幹著維吉爾多汁鬆軟的腸道，每一次的抽插都帶出還遺留在裡面的惡魔精液。  
維吉爾已經忘記他原本要尼祿幫的忙是什麼了，他一手搭著尼祿健壯的腿，一手套弄著陰莖，試著不讓他軟下去，一面努力的喘氣。  
喘的他都快缺氧了，維吉爾看向躺在身邊閒情逸致打手槍的但丁。  
他不知道那一種比較糟糕，是讓兒子看到自己的父親和叔叔被惡魔操到翻白眼，還是兒子的技術讓他毫無反應，而他的叔叔還在一邊打手槍。  
魅魔具有春藥效果的精液對自己依然有作用，身體也火熱到不行，尼祿的抽送依然帶著些微電擊般的快感。  
但就只有些微。  
維吉爾不想讓尼祿感覺喪氣，他很努力了，滿頭大汗的挺動著腰，他真的很努力地想要幫助他的父親。  
【做點甚麼。】他示意但丁。  
但丁挑挑眉，中止了他的爆米花心情，努力地從地上爬起來。  
「嘿小子，姿勢一百、氣勢也一百，如果你今天幹的是一個飛機杯我會給你打滿分，但是你今天上的是一個活生生的人，這樣就可惜了。」  
尼祿喘著氣停下來，困惑的回想自己是不是少了片子裡的什麼部分，維吉爾並沒有想像中的興奮。  
但丁繞到年輕人身後，惡作劇的把自己的陰莖塞到眼前白嫩的股溝間蹭了蹭，看到尼祿瞬間僵硬的身體，才笑著示意尼祿放開抱著維吉爾的手。  
老哥的腰很棒他當然知道，平時穿起衣服直挺僵硬，幹起來的時候搖得像條蛇，但是現在當務之急是讓維吉爾爽起來，以後要怎麼摸都可以了。  
但丁讓維吉爾的腰抬高，並示意尼祿往前一點，讓維吉爾痠軟的腰有個依靠，並將那雙修長的雙腿架在尼祿肩上。被抬高讓下半身整個暴露了出來，維吉爾看著尼祿專心聽講的表情，悄悄鬆開了套弄的手。  
「直進直出那是自己爽而已，對方會沒感覺。但是像這樣，只要一點改變，就可以讓對方感覺不一樣。」但丁過分貼緊了尼祿，帶著厚繭的雙手覆蓋著尼祿的，帶著對方在眼前白皙精緻的身體上滑動。  
「當然，如果你今天找的是妓女，那對方不管怎樣都會放聲大叫，畢竟那是拿錢辦事的。」但丁注意著尼祿的表情，在看到小夥子吞嚥的次數增加時，但丁笑了起來。  
等等有你好受了，維吉爾。  
「但是你今天運氣好，有個專業高手在這裡幫你。」但丁的手離開維吉爾的身體，往下滑到尼祿粉色的陰莖上。  
「但丁！」尼祿慌亂的按住那隻手，但是陰莖卻不爭氣的在但丁的套弄下硬到了最高點。  
「別急小子，維吉爾喜歡久一點的。」但丁輕笑，牽著尼祿的陰莖像牽狗繩似的，來到維吉爾隙張的小洞前。  
「現在，先用龜頭前端頂開。」  
尼祿抿著嘴，專心一致的用自己碩大的龜頭鑿開父親的屁眼，他專注到維吉爾還以為他的屁股上有什麼吉他樂譜之類的。  
「好，就在這裡，停。」尼祿困惑的看向但丁，這邊是龜頭最肥大的位子，維吉爾的括約肌張到了最大才能含住，尼祿清楚的看到那一圈艷紅正努力的在所剩不多的空間下隙張，他甚至需要使一點力才能不讓龜頭滑出來。  
維吉爾慵懶的躺在地上，他很好奇但丁葫蘆裡賣的是什麼藥，就姑且讓他玩吧，維吉爾對這個躲在門外偷看他倆做愛還一面自慰的小處男十足的放心。  
「摸摸他的腿……或是你要舔還是咬都可以……但是我建議先從溫柔的來。」  
這次尼祿無師自通，他緩緩地撫摸維吉爾曲線流暢的大腿，感覺到在皮膚底下具有強大爆發力的肌肉，大腿內側細小的絨毛更是帶來無與倫比的觸感，尼祿情不自禁的舔了上去，隨後用牙齒輕輕地啃咬著。  
看著尼祿這有如奶狗咬著心愛肉骨頭的樣子，維吉爾將手放到唇邊，擋著克制不住的嘴角，有趣的用另一條腿磨蹭著尼祿的臉頰，而尼祿果然不負期望的立刻舔咬上另一條腿。  
尼祿背後的但丁見狀搖搖頭，他辛辛苦苦要給尼祿建立的耐心都被玩維吉爾自己玩完了，他老哥果然還是經驗太少。  
但丁花了點時間讓小狗離開他的肉骨頭，期間還要阻擋肉骨頭自己撩人，一點努力後，尼祿的陰莖終於又進入到了維吉爾體內。  
但丁按住尼祿焦躁的腰部，又湊近了尼祿的耳邊。  
「先別動，小子。這個等待很重要……感覺到了嗎？維吉爾正在適應你。」但丁的聲音逐漸低下去，帶上一點沙啞的感覺。  
尼祿當然感覺到了，維吉爾的腸壁正一點一點地擁上來，他們描摹著這根陰莖，緩慢的、完美的包裹起來──前端、冠狀、柱身、根底，溫暖又濕熱，尼祿舒服的嘆了一口氣，又試著把陰莖往裡推一下，這次他聽見了維吉爾低啞的呻吟。  
「看來你掌握到訣竅了，這時的等待不只是身體上的，還有心靈上的……看著維吉爾的眼睛。」但丁繼續貼著尼祿的耳朵說話，炙熱的氣息吹過年輕人的耳朵，帶來無法忽視的搔癢感。  
尼祿終於看向維吉爾藍灰色的眼，那是一雙冷色調的眼，尼祿看過戰場上的他冰冷的樣子，看過他即便在家中也警戒的樣子。但是在這個時刻，卻讓尼祿覺得彷彿看到了清晨的朝日。維吉爾，他的父親，此刻他眼睛所見是自己，佔有他的人也是自己，巨大的滿足感瞬間充滿了身體。  
「好，教學到此為止，後面我想你會了？」但丁回到原本的說話方式，轉個身就要躺回地上繼續當他的爆米花觀眾。  
「等等！」  
但丁回過頭。  
「我要怎麼知道……他有感覺？」  
但丁吹了一下口哨，繞到維吉爾身後坐下，雙手托住他老哥的腋下把人抱進懷裡。  
「你很幸運，小子。」  
但丁摸到維吉爾鼓脹的胸部，在尼祿震驚的目光中，把奶水擠了出來。  
「這可是期間限定。」  


年輕人的學習能力很強，尼祿幾乎已經完全掌握了訣竅，換著角度插維吉爾，看看哪一種可以讓胸部噴出更多奶，直到他找到某個位子可以奶汁噴的最久最多，維吉爾的呻吟也最大聲。  
身下的人頭髮散亂、面色潮紅，全然沒了平常冷峻嚴肅的樣子，發出的聲音和之前完全不一樣了，這比尼祿看過的任何一支影片的聲音都還要甜美，更別提他正凝視著專注工作的自己。  
尼祿從來都不知道維吉爾可以用這麼溫柔的眼神看人，他身陷其中，他還是父親那個小男孩，他可以拿著難看的塗鴉說我畫的是你，可以牽著他的手在人來人往的街道上走動，還可以在他被欺負時大吐苦水。  
「父親……父親……」  
尼祿哽咽著，在許久之後終於第一次叫出這個名稱，猶如稚子牙牙學語般，生澀的重複著那個字彙。  
他幾乎看不清眼前了，只有手中緊抓著的腰和吸住陰莖的腸道讓他還知道維吉爾在身邊。  
維吉爾心疼的看著哭泣的兒子，他該摸摸他的臉、他的頭，好好安慰他，但是他只能被尼祿幹的發顫。  
但丁教得太好了，尼祿狠狠地往維吉爾的敏感點上猛操，幹的維吉爾眼冒金星，他甚至不知道自己射了沒有。恍惚間，維吉爾感覺到有人和自己的食指交扣，他的身體幾乎對折，年輕又溫暖的身體靠近他，並緊貼住他。  
「尼祿……」他呼喚著兒子的名子，感覺到年輕人生澀又魯莽的親吻。  
兩人的胸部間是維吉爾的奶水，腹部間是維吉爾的精液，維吉爾雙腿環過尼祿的腰，準備迎接這場交歡的最高潮。  
但是角落突然出現的惡魔氣息卻讓這場戲毀了。  
維吉爾首先發覺到，翻了一個白眼，打算叫但丁去處理。  
但丁發現了維吉爾的想法，展示了一下手中快要噴發的陰莖。  
維吉爾還沒發難，惡魔就從角落撲了上來，對準正在做愛的兩人。  
年長的半魔儘管因為身體的因素，和平常比慢了一點，但還是迅速的凝結起幻影劍。  
數把的幻影劍卻在下一秒全數碎裂。  
而身為旁觀者的但丁立刻發現的問題所在。一邊是插在父親體內的陰莖帶來的快感，另一邊是惡魔襲擊帶來的危機感，或許還有處男第一次做愛被打斷的憤怒。尼祿就著幹維吉爾的姿勢魔人化，雙手抱著父親的腰站起身，一面用透明藍色的魔手毆打一擁而上的怪物。  
說真的但丁沒見過魔人的陰莖，魔人狀態需要消耗大量的魔力而且還累得要死，非必要狀態但丁絕對懶的開啟魔人，而必要狀態也絕對不會是做愛，更不會在戰鬥的時候把陰莖掏出來。  
但丁可以理解尼祿可能想要來個火車便當，一面暴打惡魔一面在維吉爾緊緻的屁眼中抽插，維吉爾可以緊抱住尼祿的肩膀，讓淫蕩的呻吟一點都不漏的進到尼祿耳中。  
問題是尼祿只抓住了眼前的腰，維吉爾的下半身被固定在尼祿的陰莖上，但是肩膀還貼著地面，這造成了維吉爾像是被尼祿強暴一樣的畫面。  
但丁不確定尼祿的陰莖到底頂到維吉爾的哪裡了，但是維吉爾在這樣的姿勢下沒有立刻變出幻影劍痛插兒子，而是失神的隨著尼祿的動作搖晃。  
維吉爾雙眼上翻，唾液也流了出來，隨著尼祿的頂撞發出呻吟，他的手臂無力抓住尼祿把自己拉起來，無力的下垂，像個壞掉的娃娃似的接受尼祿的一舉一動。  
胸部已經沒有奶水了，地上濕淋淋的充滿了奶味，豐滿的胸部在頂撞下一晃一晃，像布丁一樣誘人。  
但丁湊上前去，想要在白皙的胸部上吸一口──只是確定是不是真的沒有奶了。  
可是解決完惡魔的尼祿一拳揮開但丁，在陰莖拔出的瞬間將維吉爾翻了一個身，又狠狠的插回去。  
在地上滾完一圈的但丁有幸見識到那令人昨舌的東西，他不會稱之為陰莖，叫凶器更名副其實，和他看過的一些怪物影片類似，但丁懷疑做出那些影片的人可能見過魔人的陰莖。  
尼祿依然站著，所以維吉爾依然用狼狽的姿勢被固定在魔人的陰莖上，但這次尼祿很快地抓起維吉爾，雙手抓住豐滿的胸部，乳頭從指縫間露出來，在粗暴的擠壓下再次噴濺出奶水。  
年輕魔人的魔手抓住維吉爾的腰，用力的往陰莖上壓，腰部又同時用力的往上頂，以超人類的速度抽插著。維吉爾的四肢無力的搖晃，被抬高到整根陰莖幾乎滑出，又被下壓到整個陰莖消失在屁股裡。惡魔還沒清乾淨的精液隨著尼祿瘋狂的抽插被打成了泡沫，在維吉爾的腿和尼祿的腿上流下一道道痕跡，甚至滴落到地面，在兩人腿下留下一灘水漬。  
但丁眼前的一切組成了一首淫蕩的交響樂──肉體的拍擊聲和黏膩的水聲、尼祿興奮的叫喊和維吉爾反射性的呻吟，加快的音符即將帶來最高潮，以父子背德作為名稱、精液和奶水譜出的音樂終於要畫上休止符。  
尼祿低吼一聲，俯身將維吉爾按壓在地上，用動物交媾般的姿勢撞上最後幾下，然後像隻剛撒尿的小狗似的微笑著吐出舌頭。  
維吉爾的肚皮再次被射到鼓脹起來，垂釣在身下，像懷孕，他可憐的陰莖和奶頭已經射不出任何東西，只能滴滴答答的流出點點液體，在地上砸出一個一個小圓印。  
但丁把精液往地上隨便一抹，走到已經解除魔人化的侄子身邊。  
尼祿幾乎可以說是立刻昏過去，他一臉滿足的跌在維吉爾背上，人類的陰莖滑了出來，連著維吉爾屁股裡的精液也一波一波流到地上。  
但丁分開兩人，維吉爾還維持著被操壞的樣子，身體微微發顫，口中甚至還「嗯嗯」的呻吟個不停，彷彿還有個透明的惡魔在幹他。  
「你今天真是爽翻了，老哥。」但丁蹲下來觀察維吉爾還沒完全閉合的屁眼，剛剛這裡可是被尼祿幹成了一根水管，現在能縮小成這樣已經歸功於魔人的體質了。  
但丁輕易的把手指伸了進去，感受到鬆軟濕滑的腸道，和仍然不斷被推擠出來的精液。他惡質的攪弄著，用力的按壓前列腺，笑著看到維吉爾的陰莖在彈跳。  
維吉爾失神的看著但丁的方向，身體的顫抖已經停止了，只有微弱的呻吟還能表示他是個活人。  
「從蒙德斯之後，你就沒有被幹的這麼爽了吧？」  
如果把維吉爾丟在這裡，絕對會被其他惡魔上的，畢竟是蒙德斯親自改造過的母體，要在這樣的身體上做改造也真是辛苦蒙德斯了。  
但丁的奶水在尼祿還正常的上維吉爾時他就發現停了，這在但丁的意料之中，自己是個男人，能流那麼多奶已經不可思議了，但是此時的維吉爾還豐沛的噴個不停。  
唯一的解釋就只有維吉爾被蒙德斯改造的很徹底。  
以前，維吉爾每天在浴室裡切開自己的腹部，厭惡的取出那個女性器官丟進垃圾桶，然後在器官長出來時又進行一次，一次、一次、再一次，直到垃圾桶滿了或是但丁在外面喊他要拉屎。  
那是儀式，一場告訴維吉爾他已經是個女人的儀式，告訴他從這個子宮中曾生出無數噁心惡魔的儀式。  
每天，蒙德斯會大發慈悲的在他胃裡灌滿精液作為他的三餐，然後就將他丟入惡魔裡。他的胸部上有剛出生的小惡魔用奇形怪狀的口器吸吮著奶水、肛門裡有惡魔的陰莖，他們爭先恐後的要插進來，而他自己那根再也射不出精液的陰莖成為惡魔的玩具。  
一次，但丁終於發現維吉爾的秘密儀式，維吉爾面無表情的坐到角落，但丁看著敞開的皮膚下長回來的器官，聽著維吉爾語氣平淡的說故事。  
然後但丁搶過閻魔刀割開腹部，把男性器官扯出來，丟到維吉爾臉上。  
「早說啊，老哥。」  
維吉爾的呻吟停了，眼睛也閉上，像隻貓似的沉睡，和身邊睡的呼嚕響的尼祿成為反比。  
「雖然我也很想要快點回事務所，但是很可惜的，我不會開空間裂縫。」但丁伸回手指，舔了舔上面沾的精液，把自己的陰莖對準維吉爾的肛門。  
「反正你已經不會懷孕了。」  



	3. 精益求精3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼祿和但丁覺得他們好像沒什麼要考慮的，爽就好了。  
> 男性產奶注意  
> 3P注意

但丁和尼祿灰頭土臉的回到事務所，身上還帶著腥臭的惡魔血液。  
那天等尼祿醒來時，自己已經回到了床上，青年迷迷糊糊了一陣子，然後回憶一擁而上，他用腳趾想都知道發生了什麼事情，羞恥的把臉埋進棉被中哀嚎。  
當他一下樓，看到但丁坐在辦公桌後，維吉爾卻沒有出現在沙發上時，他忍不住希望昨天那只是一場荒謬的春夢，一定是維吉爾的腿真的太好看了……。  
「嘿，小子，你需要多訓練一下，一幹完砲就睡是會被恥笑的。」但丁看到走下來的尼祿，說道。  
所以那是真的了。尼祿在樓梯上蹲下，臉埋進雙手中，發出無聲的哀號。  
但丁走過來，拍拍侄子的肩。  
「嘿，沒事的，至少維吉爾爽到翻天了不是？他現在還在睡呢。」  
尼祿抬起頭，用一種複雜的表情看過來，但丁解讀不出來，但其中一個應該是「姬莉葉說你真的太讓我失望了。」  
哦，沒錯，這確實是尼祿現在腦中的想法之一，他把陰莖插進自己親生父親的屁眼裡，舒爽的幹上一輪後在裡面射滿了精液，直到現在他都還在回想那場美好的性愛。  
然後姬莉葉用一種悲哀的表情對他說：尼祿，你真的太讓我失望了。  
「沒事，我們不會讓那小姑娘知道的。」但丁又拍了拍尼祿的肩，把喪屍般的尼祿從地上拉起來，帶著他走下樓梯。  
「走吧，我們去接委託，買點補品回來給維吉爾，他現在可是個媽咪了呢……」  
「尼祿？嘿，小子？我開玩笑的，嘿，維吉爾不可能懷孕的，小子？」  
「我們只是去賺點日常用的錢，順便幫維吉爾買新衣服，他現在這種身材絕對擠不進那件超貼身馬甲的……」  
「小子？」

大廳亮著燈，代表維吉爾已經醒了，而且沙發旁的桌子上還放著他的書籍，但是維吉爾卻沒有在沙發上。  
但丁看了一下發現廚房的燈異常的亮著，尼祿聳聳肩，表示姬莉葉沒有說今天要過來。  
叔侄兩人小心翼翼的走過去，看到赤裸著上身的維吉爾站在水槽邊，雙手抓住右邊的胸部，正在擠奶。  
但是他似乎不得要領，擠出的奶水少的可憐，尼祿看著那顆紅的發亮的奶頭，嚥了口唾液。  
維吉爾聽到動靜，發現擠在廚房門口偷看的但丁和尼祿，老大不高興的低吼：「看什麼！還不快去洗澡來幫忙？」  
然後他走出廚房，拿起他丟在沙發上的但丁的衣服和他的書籍，走回房間去。  
胸部脹的難受，輕輕一碰就痛，就連衣服的摩擦都是折磨，偏偏可以幫忙的兩人一大早就不知道跑哪裡去，明明之前不睡到日上三竿都不願起床的。  
維吉爾躺在床上，看著他幾乎脹大兩倍的胸部，自虐般的用力掐住乳頭。  
已經硬的像石頭般的乳頭在指尖上被用力壓扁、輾壓，維吉爾痛的壓緊牙關，他甚至起了要把兩個乳房都割下來的想法。  
就在這時，門被輕輕的敲了敲。  
維吉爾敏銳地聽到門外的喘氣和清新的沐浴乳香味──是尼祿，顯然短髮的年輕人在清洗上快的多，維吉爾喊他進來。  
尼祿身上還帶著水氣，他看到全裸的維吉爾，尷尬的站在門口，像是昨天他看到時一樣。  
維吉爾嘆了口氣，想他現在的口氣或許沒辦法溫柔到哪裡，便起了身，把尼祿拉到床上去讓他坐好，自己則跨坐在尼祿綁在腰間的浴巾上。  
維吉爾很沉，尼祿幾乎聽見他的骨盆受到擠壓發出的聲音，好在維吉爾沒有將全身的重量都壓下去，不過壓下去也好，他的小尼祿就不會這麼精神。  
尼祿感受著維吉爾高傲的目光，視線凝聚在眼前的乳房上。他記得昨天沒這麼大的，尼錄用上所有的意志力才沒有摸上去，雪白、渾圓，乳頭挺立，這樣一個女性化的器官在維吉爾挺拔又精悍身體上卻一點都不違和。  
他知道只要輕輕一擠，就會有奶水從裡面噴濺而出，如果能進到那裏，維吉爾還能發出最甜美的呻吟……  
尼祿抿緊嘴唇，但一股熱流已經往下衝去。  
坐在他身上的維吉爾當然察覺了，他「哼」的笑了一聲，摸到尼祿頂在他屁股上的陰莖。  
帶著厚繭的手摩擦著細嫩的陰莖，尼祿倒抽一口氣，整張臉再次脹紅。  
維吉爾見狀也不再玩，他現在有更急迫的事情需要解決。他將身體貼近尼祿，乳頭像可口的水果一樣在尼祿面前晃動，他一手拖住乳房，像母親餵嬰兒似的將乳頭送到尼祿嘴唇前。  
「我想這應該不需要但丁再教你怎麼做了？」維吉爾靠在尼祿耳邊輕聲說道。  
尼祿瞳孔猛的一縮，雙手環抱住維吉爾的背，張口就含上眼前的乳頭。  
奶水一如他所想的噴濺進口中，抿緊的嘴唇、真空的口腔，將乳汁送往飢餓的胃袋，尼祿貪婪的吸吮著，幾乎要將維吉爾弄痛。  
感覺到脹奶的乳房逐漸舒緩下來，維吉爾讚賞的撫摸著眼前的白色腦袋。  
「好好做，做完給你獎勵。」說完這句話，感覺到後面陰莖又跳動了一下，維吉爾笑出聲。  
他知道不應該讓尼祿對他產生這樣的情感，父子應該是要像他和但丁小時候與斯巴達一樣，親密但又有點距離，看書、練習劍術、在闖禍時被責罵，而不是嚮往著父親的屁眼。  
昨天就應該要阻止他，維吉爾搓揉著尼祿的耳朵。但是青年的眼神太讓他愧疚，想靠近但是又很不安，擔心會被一拳揮開的表情。  
但丁被他揍了這麼多次都沒有這種表情過。  
尼祿吸吮的速度慢下來了，他開始大膽的用牙齒去輕咬、拉扯乳頭。  
「尼祿喜歡『父親』」維吉爾回想起但丁對他說過的話，「如果我沒猜錯，他的第一個性幻想對象搞不好是克雷多。」  
「包含你嗎？」  
「那小子想要的是『征服父親』。」但丁意有所指，迴避了維吉爾的疑問。  
因為被拋棄，為了證明自己的力量，所以想要「征服」嗎？  
尼祿的手開始不安分起來，摩娑著維吉爾背部的肌肉，在青年的腰部開始小心翼翼的向上頂時，但丁進來了。  
「哦。」但丁看著眼前的畫面，笑了起來：「小寶寶趕著想喝奶啊。」  
但丁湊過來和維吉爾交換了一個吻，又看著緊抱住維吉爾彷彿幼獸護食的尼祿，帶著不懷好意的笑容來到維吉爾身後。  
「但丁。」維吉爾感覺到臀部被抬高，壓著聲音警告。  
「放鬆老哥，用後面也可以不是嗎？」但丁說著，便舔上維吉爾的肛門。  
同時，尼祿吃味的含上維吉爾另一邊的乳頭，粗魯的用力吸吮，而另外一邊的乳頭，也因為後面的刺激，開始自行流出奶水。  
但丁今天需要好好的幫維吉爾擴張，不然等等就有好受的了。維吉爾後面在但丁舔進去時就已經有點濕潤了，穴口瑟縮著，等著要含進更大、更熱的東西。  
騷貨。但丁悄悄在心裡下評論，要是被維吉爾聽到他就不用玩了。他收回舌頭，輕易的探進兩根手指攪弄，但丁花了點力氣將穴口擴張的更大，最終塞進三根手指。  
他故意避開維吉爾的前列腺，但即使這樣，也足以讓維吉爾的身體緊繃起來。  
奶水不需要尼祿吸吮就自己噴進口中，另一邊的也已經打濕他的手。尼祿已經吃飽了，但他就是捨不得口中光滑飽滿的乳頭，還有維吉爾溫柔的撫摸。他往上看去，維吉爾溫柔的親吻他的額頭，然後往下一坐。  
在但丁的指引下，維吉爾精準無誤的坐在尼祿的陰莖上，一坐到底，高亢的呻吟伴隨尼祿的低吼，但丁舔著嘴唇看眼前這幕父慈子孝的溫馨家庭劇。  
尼祿按住維吉爾的腰，直到腸壁如他印象中的包裹上來，才狠狠的往上頂去。  
維吉爾看著精瘦，但幹起來臀部還是有一波又一波的肉浪，更別提期間限定的乳房，在尼祿猛力的頂撞下，用誇張的幅度搖晃著。  
維吉爾被幹的發軟，尼祿清楚的記著他的敏感點，每一次都精準的撞在上面，快感接連不斷的刺激著，彷彿被電擊一般，讓他沒有精神去管自己的呻吟是否太大聲。  
突然，後腰被按住，維吉爾困惑的回頭才想起但丁還在，尼祿顯然也一樣困惑，直到但丁也將他的陰莖一起插進維吉爾的肛門裡。  
三人同時發出低吟，陰莖在狹窄的腸道中互相擠壓、摩擦，腸道則被兩根陰莖擴張到了最大，維吉爾喘著氣，試著放鬆身體，另外兩人也配合的皺緊眉頭，一動不動。  
直到維吉爾的腸壁再次貼上，喘息也變得不再痛苦，儘管但丁還是覺得很緊，但他率先動了起來。  
他緊貼著尼祿的陰莖滑出，又插入，沒多久，青年也抓住了對方抽插的速率，跟著移動起來。  
一進一出、一出一進，維吉爾的小穴根本沒有多餘的休息時間，即便只是緩慢的抽插都帶給他電擊般的刺激。  
「嗯……啊……」維吉爾把尼祿壓倒在床上，難耐的搖著腰，但丁見狀撲上去，加快速度的抽插起來，尼祿也不甘示弱的用力往上頂。  
肉體拍打的聲音已經不知道是誰撞出來的了，維吉爾近乎崩潰的呻吟也不知道是哪一根肉棒頂出來的。  
但丁和尼祿在同一個男人體內馳騁，這一個讓他們兩人魂牽夢縈了二十幾年的男人，此刻他們三人終於達到了同一的存在，不再有隔閡、也不再有代溝，他們將會緊密的連結在一起，直到永遠。

完事的三人躺在床上，一個挨一個，喘氣連連。  
「這樣做下去，搞不好有一天真的會懷孕。」但丁說。  
「你要的話可以裝到你身上，我相信魔界還有他的存貨。」維吉爾嘲諷。  
尼祿這回沒睡過去了，他軟軟的趴在維吉爾身上，心滿意足的享受維吉爾的摸頭頂。  
「你的奶是個問題，你像頭乳牛一樣產個不停，我們得想辦法，冰箱沒多久就會滿的。」但丁將嫉妒的目光硬生生的拔回來，看著兄長慵懶的表情。  
「倒掉。」  
「可惜。」  
「種花。」  
「意思一樣。」  
「做肥皂。」  
但丁和維吉爾看向尼祿。  
「姬莉葉教孩子們做過，很簡單的。」  
但丁和維吉爾陷入沉思，這似乎是一個可行的想法。  
「我對這個有印象，好像可以賣點錢。」  
尼祿點點頭，一會兒後，維吉爾也同意的點點頭。  
然後但丁和尼祿心照不宣的互看了一眼。

用維吉爾的奶水做成的香皂意外的大受好評，但丁想說以為要是賣不出去就送給孤兒院的孩子們，結果根據尼祿的說法……  
「姬莉葉說不到一小時就賣完了，有人說上次用了之後身上的疤痕好的一點痕跡都沒有，連皺紋都淡化了。」  
「嗯……是魔人的……關係嗎……啊……」維吉爾一面被身後的但丁抽插，一面發出疑問。  
維吉爾雙手撐著桌子，兩邊的奶頭上各有一個吸奶器，隨著但丁的動作，奶水也一波一波的噴出來，順著管子流進機器中的小瓶子。  
「有可能，但是如果只是外用的話應該沒有太大的關係。」尼祿脫下外套丟到沙發上。  
但丁拔下吸奶器，一使力把維吉爾整個人都抱起來，雙腿被架著，勃發的性器和被但丁的陰莖撐大的肛門在尼祿眼前一覽無遺  
「辛苦了小子，來吃點心吧。」  


註：手工皂完成後需要「曬皂」二至六個月，根據其PH質下降多少而定，這邊為了劇情方便刪掉這個部分。  
但丁和維吉爾的那個對話，雖然談的是尼祿，但是說的也是但丁自己。

我到底在寫什麼（凝重）


End file.
